Memory Lane
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - When a family tragedy strikes, Casey turns to the bottle in hopes of comfort. Olivia pulls it away, but is what she offers in its place enough to help her through her pain? Rating T-M. Warning: Epilogue contains F/F
1. Overwhelmed

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Overwhelmed**

Olivia sipped at the drink that was placed in front of her as she searched the bar for her favorite redhead, only to frown upon realizing she was nowhere in sight. It was very odd. Usually after a tough case - like tonight - she would go out and have a drink or two and Casey was usually right by her side. She'd just tried her cell and got nothing. Downing her drink, the weary detective ordered another and hoped she was just running late.

An hour later, seeing her check her watch and phone every few seconds, the bartender stopped in front of her and lent on the bar. "Your friend not with you tonight?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Guess not. Wish she was."

"She was in here earlier today. Gulped down about 4 drinks in a row and left, so my guess is she's either sporting a bit of a hangover, or she's continued her quest for oblivion somewhere else."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "How much earlier?"

"Two, maybe three hours before you got here. She was more dressed up than I normally see her and had a briefcase. Looked like she came straight from work."

Olivia sighed, paying the bartender. "Thanks." Then she hopped off the barstool and headed out the door.

As she was looking up at the sky, considering whether or not to catch a cab, her phone rang. "Benson."

Munch's voice came down the line, seeming to be slightly muffled as always, like he was worried about speaking directly into the phone. "We've been trying to get a search warrant for the last half hour, but we can't get through to Novak. We've managed to get one elsewhere, but we're going to need her help in the station, so can you try and track her down?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to her place now. I'll see what I can do," she said, closing the phone and taking off into the chilly night.

* * *

><p>When she heard a knock at her door, Casey groaned. "I've already turned it down. I can barely hear it here, so I know you can't hear it next door. Go away!"<p>

Olivia sighed, smiling a bit. "I'm not here on that kind of business, Casey. Open up."

A moment later, the door was opened slightly, and a disheveled Casey peered out. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. Can I come in?"

Casey glanced back into her apartment, taking in the discarded clothing, her current state of hobo dress, and the bottles of alcohol on the table, before opening the door a tiny bit further to allow her in.

Olivia walked in, immediately taking in the appearance of the room as well as the disheveled state of her friend. "Casey, are you okay? You seem...out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm always fine. I'm great. Peachy in fact. Never been better." She attempted a smile.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, leading her over to the couch. "Casey...really. I know something's wrong. You usually don't go drinking without me."

Casey gave a quiet laugh. "That's true. The one time I tried it with Elliot he just talked about his wife and football the whole time. I mean, come on." As she spoke, she reached out to pour herself another drink.

Olivia pulled the alcohol away from her. "No. I don't want you drowning yourself in this." She grabbed her hands. "Talk to me."

Casey closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I didn't want you to see this. I'll be ok by tomorrow. I promise. I just...need to forget for a while. Please, just go. I'll be ok."

Olivia sighed, moving closer and wrapping her arms around her. "No. I know you're down-and-out and I want to help you. I promise it'll just be between us, okay?"

"...Did Munch send you here? I know he's been trying to get hold of me. He even called the building manager who came and practically banged the door down he was so excited about being involved in police business."

She chuckled a bit. "Well yes, but that's not the only reason I came looking for you. Like I said, you usually don't let me drink alone. And, right now, I'm not here as a detective, Case, I'm here as a concerned friend. As far as I'm concerned, the open case can wait..."

Casey rubbed her face tiredly, looking up at Olivia. "I'll go and have a shower and then I'll come with you down to the station. Can you make coffee or something? If there is any."

"Casey, you're in no shape to—"

"I'm not drunk, look!" She stood, attempted to walk in a straight line, and fell into Olivia's lap. "Well, okay, maybe a little."

Olivia just wrapped her arms around her. "I'll just say you're sick or...something, okay?"

Casey nodded and then stood once more. "I'll...shower and clean up" She grabbed what was a half full bottle and went to walk to the bathroom.

Olivia curiously followed her, wondering why she would need alcohol if she was trying to shower to sober up.

Casey didn't notice, too caught up in herself, and when she reached the bathroom, she took a long swig from the bottle, sitting on the closed toilet seat.

Olivia sat beside her on the floor. "What's going on?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't want to tell you...in case it makes you feel bad. Memories. Not that I'm doing the best job of not making you feel bad when I sit here with a Vodka bottle in my hand." She gave an unamused laugh and went to take another drink.

"Why don't you want to tell me? What could possibly be so dire?" she asked placing her hand over Casey's and pulling the bottle away again.

Casey attempted to take the bottle back, and then a small struggle ensued, ending with a broken bottle on the floor, and Casey collapsed against Olivia, tears coursing down her cheeks. "She's dead. It's not fair, it's not fair!"

Olivia released the broken glass and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back. "Who's dead, Casey? What's happened?"

Sobs shuddered from her body, and she hid her face in Olivia's jacket. "My mom!"

"Casey, I-I'm so sorry! Shh! I-I'll call Fin. Tell him you're dealing with a family tragedy, okay?"

Casey nodded and pushed herself against the wall of the bathroom, sinking until she was sitting, then wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, come here," she said, opening her arms. "I'm not leaving you, not now, okay?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were back on the couch. Casey had her red rimmed eyes closed and seemed to be asleep, aside from the occasional hiccup. Olivia surveyed the room before she began to clear up all the bottles, empty any of their contents.<p>

Suddenly, her phone began vibrating. "Benson. Fin, hey, uh Casey? She's...indisposed. Her mother passed away this morning and she's not doing well. Can you try to do this without her? Okay, thanks." She closed her phone, dumping the rest of the contents of the bottles down the drain. Once she was finished with that, she walked back over and sat beside Casey, sighing.

Casey gave a sigh as well, rolling onto her side and dropping the photograph she'd insisted on rifling through her draws for half an hour earlier. Now crumpled, it showed a younger Casey at her graduation, and her mother smiling proudly at her. Written on the back – 'I know you hate flying, so don't worry about coming home to visit your old mum from all the amazing places you're going to go, just send me a postcard now and then, and maybe a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day in case your father forgets.'

Olivia picked it up and unwrinkled it and set it on the coffee table when Casey, suddenly and without real reason, began to shiver.

Maneuvering herself just right, Olivia laid with her in her arms, kissing her temple.

"Mum," Casey whimpered. "Mum!"

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around her in trying to warm her up. She wished she had such fond memories. All she really had was becoming extremely upset and kicking her for her mother not wanting her to marry a boy she loved when she was younger. Sure, in reality, they'd made up, but she didn't have any pictures like Casey did.

"I-I miss you so much!" she cried in her sleep.

Olivia brushed Casey's red hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

Casey curled closer into Olivia, who straightened for a moment, thinking she heard her whisper her name, then dropped another kiss to her temple when Casey spoke softly again. "I wish you could have met her mummy."

Curious, she played along. "Met who sweetie?" she asked, caressing her face with the back of her hand.

Casey seemed to be silent for a long time, just moving about in her sleep, but then spoke once more, "She's my best friend. She's tough, and she's sweet and she's...Olivia."

A bit stunned, she smiled. "Tell me about her. Tell me everything," Olivia said, pulling her closer and resting her head on Casey's shoulder.

Casey talked to her mother for a while, about people and things Olivia had never heard of, some of it seeming to make no sense, but then her voice softened, and she spoke of Olivia once more. "She gets me. Like you do. Sometimes I worry that I don't do the same for her, but if I just sit and listen, she seems to appreciate that. She always looks a bit happier once we've parted, and it makes me feel better as well."

"What do you two talk about?"

"Anything. Everything. Whatever we need to talk about, whatever we feel like talking about. Sometimes. our cases. Sometimes our favorite food. Sometimes our lives."

Olivia got the feeling she was holding something back. Something important. "Is there anything you're afraid to tell her? You know you can tell me anything."

Casey sighed and moved around once more as the wind howled outside. Just as Olivia thought she had fallen back into deep sleep, she mumbled. "I think I'm in love with her."

Shocked, Olivia was silent for a few minutes, giving it time to sink in.

Casey got concerned. "Mummy, I-I'm sorry! Did you not want to know that?"

Olivia took a few breaths. "Wh-why do you think that?"

"The way she makes me feel whenever she walks into a room. When she smiles at me, just me, I want to do that little dance I used to do around the room at home when I thought no one was watching."

"Why haven't you told her how you feel yet? You said she's a good listener."

"What if I lose her as friend? She's my only proper friend here."

"I'm sure if she's as good a friend as you say, she'll...at least think about it. Don't you owe it to her to be honest? And what do you mean she's your only proper friend?"

Olivia waited for an answer, but it seemed that was all the talking Casey was offering, because from then on, all she did was sigh and move around in her sleep, whimpering occasionally, until the sun came up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided it was getting too long. Some chapters will be longer than others.

The final chapter of Love's Dangerous Complications is coming out of my fingers as slow as Molasses, but it is coming, so don't worry. There's already a good chunk written.

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. By Her Side

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: By Her Side**

The sun rose, making Casey groan from the brightness and jump in surprise when she realized she'd been lying in Olivia's arms all night.

"Hi," Olivia greeted stretching.

Casey shielded her eyes from the sun, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. "Hi."

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

"D-did you...have you...did you stay all night? I sometimes...after I drink a lot...D-Did I..." Casey looked nervous as she reached out to grasp her mother's picture once more.

Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around her and smiled. "Yes, I did. You just...you looked like you needed a friend. I held you close all night, but I think I slept harder than you did." It was a healthy lie for Casey not to know she'd been the one talking to her.

Casey nodded, looking relieved. "Just sometimes when I've been drinking, I talk in my sleep and embarrass myself." She glanced down at the photo and ran her thumb gently across it before asking Olivia. "Do you want a coffee or something before you go?"

"Sure, that'd be great," she answered with a smile. "Are you going to join me?"

Casey stood and stretched a little. "Yeah. I'm just going to get some aspirin. Would you mind looking for the coffee? I have no idea where it is, somewhere in some cupboard in the kitchen...probably."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, before she laughed a bit. "Whose place is this again?" she asked, but waved it off and walked into the kitchen as Casey headed in the direction of the bathroom in search of something to make the pounding in her head stop. After searching two cabinets, she found what she was looking for and started it.

When Casey returned, she'd brushed some of the tangles from her hair and washed the makeup off her face, and looked a lot better than when Olivia had walked in the evening before. "You found it! Is there any milk?"

Olivia searched the fridge, but found what was there was severely expired. "Yes, but I'd recommend throwing it out. You really need to go grocery shopping more often," she replied, pouring the sour milk down the sink and disposing of the jug.

"At least I have food in my fridge. Last time I was at your place, yours wasn't even turned on."

Turning and shutting the door, she grinned sheepishly. "I work. A lot. All hours. What's your excuse?" she asked, pouring two cups and handing her one before they walked out to sit on the couch.

"Every time I sit down and make a cup of coffee-" Olivia's phone rang, making Casey smile. "My phone rings, and you guys send me off somewhere with an almost impossible task."

"Benson," she answered. "You got it? So there's no need for her to come in for that? You're sure? Thanks El. Apparently, the case we needed you for has just been closed. Well...this one..." she noticed Casey's hands were beginning to tremble. "Casey, hey, I didn't mean…there'll be other cases—"

"I need to go home. I have to say goodbye...but I'm too scared. I hate flying and it would be too much time off to drive, and I need to call work to tell them what's going on and there's so much to do and I just can't think straight!"

Olivia took the cup from her and placed it on the table in front of them. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I'll help you, okay? You'll come in with me today and we'll go talk to Cragen and Donnelly..."

Casey nodded, taking a deep breath, then gave a smile. "Don't suppose you'll come and hold my hand at the funeral as well will you?" It came out half joking, half hopeful.

Olivia just opened her arms again as Casey crawled into them. She smiled. "Why do you think I said Cragen _and _Donnelly? Of course I'll come with you. Elliot can manage without me for a few days. Do you want me to come?"

Casey nodded, relief flooding through her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Review thanks to: starie78

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Milk

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Milk**

Olivia fastened her suitcase and headed out the door.

Knocking on Casey's door, she found it partly open. "Casey?" she called. "Casey, are you ready to go?"

Walking into the apartment, she noticed it was in just as much disarray as it had been the day it happened.

Her bed had a suitcase on it and several items of clothing in it, but there were photos all over the floor and bed. Water was running loudly in the bathroom, but Olivia could hear no movement in the apartment.

"Shit!" she swore loudly, immediately assuming the worst as she headed straight for the bathroom door.

She knocked. "Casey!" Nothing. "Casey!" Still nothing. "Answer me or I'm busting the door in!" Still nothing. True to her word, the detective kicked the door in.

Olivia saw the floor was wet, but Casey was nowhere to be found. She tried her cell phone, but it just rang on the nightstand. Sighing, she finished packing the suitcase. Just as she closed it, someone walked in.

Casey walked into the room with milk in her hand, looking slightly dazed. "Why is the floor all wet?"

Olivia looked up. "Casey!" she said, running over and then she smirked. "I can't believe you forewent a shower just to go get milk!"

"What?" she asked dazed.

Olivia held her shoulders. "You were probably going to take a shower, but went to the store instead. God, I was worried!"

Casey lowered her head, but smiled a little. "Sorry. I thought you might want coffee. I guess my secret is out. I'm really bad at multitasking."

She shook her head. "_That's_ a secret? Gee, I would've thought you were a bit darker than that."

"Oh, I have other secrets detective, but you're not getting any of those out of me." She gave a wide smile, but then it faded as she felt guilty for feeling happy.

"What is it? Why are you so—"

"So what?"

"I was going to ask why you are suddenly so sad, but...I guess it's a stupid question, huh?"

Casey gave a half smile then suddenly moved forward to give Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming with me Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "No problem...hey uh..." she was going to ask about the night before, but thought better of it."It's no problem. You're a good friend."

"I...sort of...had a talk with my mom last night...and I think she would have liked you." Casey offered Olivia a shy smile, then squeezed her hand and left the room.

Olivia smiled and followed her. "Really? What did you say about me?"

"Ah...no comment?"

"Aww! Come on, Casey! You said you thought she would've liked me! You can't say anything?"

"Not without my lawyer present." Casey gave a flirtatious smile then flushed before turning away. "Ah, do you mind if I shower before we go? Thanks for packing for me. I panic so much usually I end up with three socks, a shirt and eighteen pairs of jeans."

Olivia patted her shoulder. "Sure. Be careful not to slip, but if you do, don't hesitate to yell for me. Should I make a quick pot of coffee now that you made sure you have milk?"

Casey gave an embarrassed smile, then nodded, handing her the milk she'd gone out for, before making for the bathroom.

Olivia just smiled and made her way to the kitchen and starting the coffee as well as putting the milk in the fridge. Leaning against the counter, she couldn't help wondering what Casey's family was like. She never really mentioned them in any form until now. She didn't even know if she had any brothers or sisters.

Casey returned a short while later wearing sweat pants, a hoody and fluffy socks, looking more like someone they'd prosecute than the ADA. When Olivia turned to her, she smiled. "I don't much like travelling, so I prefer to do it in comfort, I hope you don't mind."

Olivia handed her a cup of coffee, taking a sip from her own. "Nope. Hey, I was wondering, do you have any siblings? You know my curiosity."

Casey took a long sip, closing her eyes as the warmth embraced her, sending an involuntary shiver over Olivia. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Let's see how good a detective you really are."

She shrugged. "Well, can I, at least, know about your dad? Come on. You gotta give me something to go off of so I don't look clueless!"

"I don't know. I've never seen you look clueless. Might be interesting."

She sighed. "Fine, let me just wander around. Asking random questions to strangers. Hey, do any of them know about me?"

"It's what you normally do, isn't it?" Casey's jovial mood quickly soured and her eyes lowered to look into her coffee cup at Olivia's question. "Umm...I don't know. My mum knew a bit I guess, and she might have told my dad. He knows Elliot somehow through some marine thing, so he might know you that way. I don't really talk about work."

"But you're a really good prosecutor, Casey! Why wouldn't you say anything? I guess I don't understand."

"Our work isn't really the sort of stuff you'd want to talk about over a roast is it? You're the only one I really have to talk to about it. I don't know how I'd get through anything without our talks."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that makes sense. But still, you do a lot. I would think you'd be proud and want to say something..."

"Yeah, well, my brother-" Suddenly Casey grinned and hit Olivia on the arm. "God, you are a good detective!"

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, guess so," she replied, placing her empty cup in the sink. "Should we go?"

Casey took a deep breath and nodded. "Lead the way, Sherlock."

Olivia turned and wrapped an arm around her. "I know this isn't a pleasure trip, but I promise you'll feel better when we get back, okay?"

Casey nodded and suddenly grabbed Olivia's hand, holding it tightly as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Review thanks to: starie78

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Road Trips and Hairstyles

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Road Trips and Hairstyles**

Casey sat stiffly and silently in the car, but suddenly relaxed as they passed the airport. "Shouldn't you be going in the entrance back there?"

Olivia suddenly realized she only knew about Casey's dislike of flying from reading about it on the back of the photo while Casey was asleep. "Oh. Ahh, I thought it might be nicer to drive. Less stressful. I've heard it's nice and I thought you might like to go to some places you went to with your mum on the way past."

Olivia was pleasantly surprised when Casey leant over and dropped a gentle kiss to her cheek before nestling back into her seat. "What was that for?"

"For thinking about it. I haven't told you before, but I hate flying. I'd spend six months on a boat sea sick to get somewhere rather than fly."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm not fond of boats either, but as far as flying goes, you dropped your picture and I read the back. I hope you don't mind."

"...As long as you don't ever mention to anyone that I used to have a perm."

Olivia smiled, laying her free hand on top of Casey's. "No one will ever hear it from me, promise."

"I bet you've had some pretty terrible hairstyles in the past. Afro? Mohawk? Bright pink mullet?"

Olivia thought a second. "...About like you. I, uh, had a friend that used to love to perm my hair. Now, mind you, I was probably less than 10 years old. I hated it! But I was never a girly-girl either growing up. Looking back on the pictures it looked cute, but now, hell, even a gun to my head wouldn't get me to," she answered laughing.

Casey smiled, trying to picture a younger Olivia, but all she could see before her was the current Olivia…with a perm, setting her off into giggles. At Olivia's look, she tried to stop them, which made her laugh harder. "I'm s-sorry. I'm just p-picturing you...now. Perm. Dress. Just...hot…but weird."

"Yeah, it is. So tell me more about the before ADA years."

"Study. Sleeping. Eating my weight in cheerios. Playing softball. "

"Softball? Are you any good?"

"Any good? ANY GOOD? I am only the best softball player on the planet. Any team I play for will win. And I look great in the uniforms."

She sucked in a breath, picturing her in a uniform. "Yeah, I bet you look good in uniform! You have to let me see you play sometime."

"What does Olivia do when she's not working and pouring drunk ADAs into cabs?" Casey ignored the blush that crept onto her face.

"Hmm, well, let me see," she answered, amused when Casey sat up attentive to listen. "There's thinking what the drunk ADA wears when she's not working, how her emerald's sparkle when she's really happy, and...Do you want anything specific?"

Casey was silent for a moment, taking in Olivia's words then changed the question. "What did you do when you went on holiday last year? Did you go anywhere with anyone?"

She shook her head. "No, I, well this job, is basically my life. It's sad, but I put everything into it. I know. I'm very boring. I hate to impose upon anybody. What did you do?"

"Sat at home eating cheerios, had a panic that I wouldn't be able to fit into my suits when I got back, stopped eating cheerios. Came back from vacation a week early."

She smiled. "Still sounds more eventful than me. I wish I could just go somewhere...a mini vacation, preferably not alone, you know? I sure would've liked to, but what man will either not be intimidated or think he can use my connections when he dates me?" she asked with a sigh.

"That would be why I prefer women. Less likely to get intimidated for some reason." Casey sat still for a moment, realizing what she had just admitted.

Olivia raised a brow. "Really? I never got that vibe from you, Casey. So, what kind of women do you 'prefer' if you don't mind me asking?" She saw her hesitation and added, "Don't worry. Secret's safe. It's how you live. Who am I to judge?"

Casey didn't reply as she really wanted- you. "I don't know...It's a sort of tough question to answer isn't it? That sort of thing changes as your life changes. What sort of guy do you prefer?"

She smiled. "Well, it doesn't have to be a guy 'per say', but I just want someone who treats me right, will go out of their way to sweep me off my feet, pick me up when I'm down. I would hope they're funny, fun to be with, athletic and a bit of a romantic..."

"Sounds like you've spent a lot of time thinking about it." Casey studied Olivia's profile.

Olivia smiled. "From the look of you, you have someone in mind, but yes I have."

Casey blushed then turned to stare out the front, stammering her reply. "N-No...N-n-not really. No. Do you mind if I sleep for a bit?"

"Go ahead. You probably need it."

Casey closed her eyes, resting her head on the window, trying to ignore the feeling every so often of Olivia's eyes on her.

Olivia sighed. She didn't think Casey was quite ready to admit her feelings, but she was close. It would prove very interesting to meet her family, especially if Casey had told them about her without her knowledge.

In truth, Casey had actually spilled her feelings for her a while ago. She'd just been way too drunk to remember and Olivia had thought it was better if she said it first rather than be backed into admitting it. The heart wants who it wants. And, truthfully, that could've possibly been why she hadn't seen too many men. It had happened a while ago though.

She smiled upon seeing Casey's breathing even out and watching her drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think? The next chapter has a bit of...content in it, swearing and, well, the stuff I usually rate T. Nothing for M...yet. Just so you're forewarned.

_Happy Easter!_

Review thanks to: starie781

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Hating One, Loving Another

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Hating One, Loving Another**

Casey slept for a couple of hours, and when she awoke, Olivia was just about to pull into a diner. She didn't notice the ADA awoke and almost rammed into the back of the car in front when Casey pointed out a car park. "God, warn a woman before you interrupt her thoughts of bacon."

Casey gave a quiet laugh as she undid her seatbelt. "You and your bacon. A couple of weeks ago, Elliot told me, you sent him out at 2 in the morning on a bacon run. You know most people like donuts or coffee."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm not most people in case you haven't noticed. How'd you sleep?"

"I had a dream about you trying to chase a perp in a mini dress and high heels. I think I should turn it into a TV show. It was pretty entertaining. Especially when you got a heel caught in your perm."

Olivia laughed. "Wow, weird dream. All the while, I couldn't stop picturing you in softball gear."

Casey blushed once more and ducked out of the car, pulling her coat around her tightly as she made her way into the diner.

Olivia sighed, following suite.

The diner was pretty deserted, so they chose a spot at the back.

Casey ordered a large coffee and a sandwich but, as Olivia was used to now from the dinners they'd had together, she continued to pick things from Olivia's plate and eat them, leaving her own barely touched.

Olivia smiled. "You know, the waitress keeps looking this way. I think she's wondering why you're not eating off your own plate," she said in a low voice.

"Easily fixed." Casey pushed her plate in front of Olivia then pulled Olivia's towards her, putting a piece of bacon in her mouth and making loud noises of appreciation.

She raised a brow. "Really Casey?"

Casey smiled. "She's looking because we used to date. The closer we get to my hometown, the more people we'll come across that I've dated, unfortunately. I was trying to show her I'm still as disgusting as I used to be and it worked. She's gone."

Olivia placed her hand on hers. "Disgusting, hmm? I think it's—"

"I see you're still disgusting. I thought you would have got some manners during law school, Novak." The waitress refilled Casey's coffee.

Olivia stayed silent, feeling as Casey flipping her hand over underneath hers and locked their fingers, trying not to act as though the woman mattered, which proved difficult. She really had a soft spot for Casey and would defend her to the end of the Earth.

"Only around you, you bring out the pig in me. Can't help it."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever. By the way," she glanced at Olivia, "never buy her roses. She puts them in coke bottles...that still have coke in them. And they die...and then she leaves them to rot because she's too messy to clean them up." As she walked away,

Casey gave a guilty grin and pulled her hand from Olivia's. "Guilty your honor. Only because I forgot to pay the water bill though and they shut me off."

Olivia grimaced. "Really? I thought you liked flowers? Well, there goes my idea..."

"I like flowers from…people who are important to me." Casey returned Olivia's plate, not before taking the last piece of bacon with devilish grin, and then started on her second coffee.

"And...she...wasn't?"

"Not many people are. I think you know when you meet someone who's going to be an important person."

"Oh," she said with a smile, "what about me?"

"You...Elliott…even Liz, though I'd never tell her."

"What do you think of me?" she asked rather boldly, smirking as the waitress looked her way.

Casey's eyebrows shot up and she stammered, "I think you're very...nice."

She looked away slightly. "Just nice? That's it?"

"Very nice? My favorite detective? Fuck, Olivia, I think you're my favorite person."

Olivia leaned in closer. "She's looking this way, intrigued and repulsed. It's...very interesting. If you, you know, wanted to tell her to f-off some way, I wouldn't think badly of you," she said. "You know, like a gesture or...shit, she's coming!" she sat up straight.

Casey sat up as well, all flustered, trying to think of what was going on, but all she could think now was how she was about to tell Olivia she loved her.

Olivia just sighed, stretching her stiff muscles knowing she wouldn't get a break driving next turn. She smirked, quickly looking away as the waitress made her way over.

Casey just looked from her to Olivia, her mouth opening and closing. "You going back home for a bit? I heard about your mum."

Casey nodded.

"I'll be heading up that way as well if you need a lift or anything."

Casey just managed a gesture towards Olivia.

"Nah, it's okay. We're heading that way. Thanks for your offer, but she'll be fine with me."

The woman nodded then looked back at Casey. "Well, I'll see you up there, Novak. My shift has finished now, so I'm off."

"I love you." Casey finally managed to blurt it out.

Olivia sat there, stunned. "Wh-what?" she asked.

The waitress stopped in her tracks. "Well, it's a few years too late for that, don't you think, Novak?" she asked, rather sassily, the detective thought.

Casey gave Olivia a rather shy smile then lowered her head. "I know it's the wrong time and I know it's completely stupid to say anything at the moment with everything that's going on...but...my mum always said I should stop holding things back for fear of getting hurt..."

Olivia smiled, scooting closer and looking up at the waitress. "You, uh, can be on your way now."

She stood with her hands on her hips. "I don't think—"

Olivia pulled her badge off her belt and smiled at the shocked look on her face. "Like I said, go on your merry little way. You're no longer required," she said as Casey leaned into her shoulder to hide her face.

"Well, just so you know," the snooty waitress continued, "she says it, but never means it for very long, do you?" she asked, touching Casey's shoulder, but she leaned more into Olivia.

Olivia's temper was beginning to get to her. "Get. Lost." she growled, moving her jacked to the side so her piece was visible.

The woman gulped and ran off.

Casey lifted her head to make sure she was gone, then gave Olivia another shy smile before whispering. "Sorry. I didn't exactly mean to do it like this. Especially not after eating all your bacon."

Olivia smiled, pulling her close to kiss her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I didn't plan on showing my gun and badge either," she replied. "Pull your jacket back on. I'll go up and pay okay?"

Casey nodded, praying that her blush would subside sometime this century. As Olivia paid, she made her way to the exit.

Minutes later, Olivia joined her, wrapping an arm around her as they walked out. Olivia held the door as Casey got in the passenger side, closed it and then got in the opposite. She let out a breath she'd been holding in. "Casey?"

"Yeah?" Casey dared not look at her.

Olivia held her chin gently so she was looking at her. There was so much confusion and fear in those emerald eyes that all Olivia wanted to do was hold her for a bit to calm her. She smiled. "Just so _you_ know," she said, running her thumb along the side of her jaw, "I love you too. I've...been waiting for you to say it for ages."

Casey's eyes widened with shock, but a sparkle returned to her eyes. "...Oh."

"Just...Oh?" Olivia repeated staring into the orbs that seemed deeper than the sea.

"Just...as a friend, or—"

"Well, what do you want it to mean? And be honest. What do you think of me?"

"I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I would like to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep in your arms every night. I would like to hug you on those days when you just look so lost. I'd like to kiss you forever."

She just smiled, a tingle going through every fiber of her body. "You are the most beautifully stunning woman I've ever met and right now, I hate the fact that we have to drive however many more miles because I can see how your mask is crumbling. I'd give anything to be able to take your pain away, just hold you in my arms and let it disappear. I'd love to just lay next to you every night, hold you in my arms and wake up the same way every morning. Those lips look _so_ soft and that smile? Sexiest I've ever seen..."

Casey leant forward and gave Olivia a gentle kiss, her hand reaching up to capture some hair in an attempt to pull her closer. Although gentle, the kiss was long, and when they parted, both women were breathless.

Olivia leaned closed, pulling her hands to her. She smiled so genuinely Casey couldn't help wanting another taste of that sweet, sweet paradise.

By the time they left the car park almost an hour later, Casey's lips were tingling and a smile was playing on her lips as Olivia played with her hand, holding it on her lap as she drove.

Olivia couldn't help smiling. "How much farther again?" she said, fighting the strong urge to giggle like a school girl.

Casey drew in a breath, trying to clear her head of the image that was playing. "Ah... another... umm...couple of hours. I think."

Olivia nodded. "O-kay. Uh, I can see this - or us - causing a bit of chaos at this event now that we just can't seem to...oh, what's the word?"

"Think?" Casey offered, bending over to kiss the corner of Olivia's mouth.

She grinned. "Actually, I was gonna say keep our lips off of each other, but yeah, that too," she said, lightly pushing her away. "Casey, please. I'm trying to focus so we don't get into an accident..."

"Sorry." Casey apologized, but then reached over to kiss her once more before sitting and facing the front, turning the radio on.

Olivia batted her hand away. "I didn't say you had to stop, just try not to impede my vision." She smiled at her. "I love the way you love on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think? Back-to-back chapters.

_Happy Easter!_

Review thanks to: starie781

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. More than Expected

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: More than Expected**

Glad to have something to take her mind off where they were going, Casey spent the next two hours murmuring things in Olivia's ear, kissing her cheek, earlobe and mouth, before eventually, as sights became more familiar, growing silent.

Olivia rubbed her bare forearm as she felt her tense up and her breathing change. "Casey," she murmured. "I'm here," she said, holding her shaking hand, "and I love you. Don't forget that, okay? Now where exactly are we going?"

Casey gave quiet directions until, eventually, they stopped in front of a modest house. Casey took a deep breath and was about to suggest maybe they leave when her father walked out the front door and lifted a hand.

Olivia stopped the car as Casey's door was opened. "Casey? We're here. You can get up."

She looked at her father then glanced at Olivia again before climbing from the car, into her father's arms.

Olivia got out and grabbed the bags. "Where to?" she asked, looking concerned at Casey. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Olivia," she said, extending her hand.

Casey's father shook her hand. "Olivia Benson?" At Olivia's nod, he gave an attempt at a smile. "I've heard a lot about you. I wasn't sure who was driving Casey up. She didn't say, but I've set up the spare room if you'd like to stay."

She nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. I mean, if no one minds. I'd hate to impose. Um, may I ask your name?"

"Liam. Novak, obviously. Unless you've got married since I last spoke to you?" He glanced at Casey whose face crumbled at his attempt at a joke and she hugged him again as her tears fell.

Olivia smiled a small gentle smile. She knew this would be everything but a happy occasion, but figured you only got one chance at a first impression. "Where can I put these? And the car?"

He stroked Casey's hair in an attempt to calm her as he spoke. "You can put the car in the driveway. The bags-"

Casey drew in a breath and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'll show her, Dad. You can make some of your infamous hot chocolate. I've missed it."

He smiled. "All right. Your brother won't be here until tomorrow morning."

Casey nodded. "This way," she said, leading her inside.

It was much more lavishly decorated than she thought from its exterior with oil paintings on every wall, a fireplace in the living room and a grand stair case.

"Nice place. Never would've guessed."

Casey smiled at her. "Most wouldn't and, though I love...them dearly, I was happy to get on my own," she explained as they climbed up to the second floor.

"Your room will be the last on the left. Here, let me take mine," she said, opening the door to set it in before heading that way.

Opening the door, Olivia found it way out of her league. Her jaw dropped. "Does your family always live like this?"

Casey gave a shrug. "The paintings are mostly my... mum's. The furniture is my grandparents'. My dad can make things and fix things, so everything else is as good as new."

Olivia nodded in acknowledgement, going over to sit on the bed. "This place is...amazing!" She expected Casey to join her, but she stood still as a statue. Then Olivia noticed her shaking and walked over.

"Casey?" she asked as she fell into her arms. "Oh Casey! I know it's hard, but...you don't have to go through it alone. I'll be here, your dad, your brother...we'll all make it okay," she answered, rubbing her back, not paying attention as Liam eased the door open, a tray of hot chocolate in his grasp.

"Olivia?" he asked. "Were you really there all along for her?"

Instantly her hands dropped, but Casey whined so she put them back into position while looking at him. "Yes. Yes sir, I was. She's...a very good friend of mine and, well, I'd do just about anything for her."

He gave a nod. "Good." He put the tray down on the table next to the door. "I'm just going out to get some things, I'm sure Casey will show you anything you need." At Olivia's nod, he left the room, shutting the door softly.

"You didn't have to say that, Olivia," she said, wiping her eyes with her hand while handing Olivia a cup of hot chocolate and sitting on the bed with her own.

Olivia sat beside her. "Yeah, I did. He needed to know someone was there for you. When my mother passed, I was numb to it. Of course, I'd always known she was a chronic alcoholic, but I didn't let anyone help me. I worked through it."

"What happened?"

Olivia sighed. "She fell down the stairs near the entrance to the Velvet Room. The injuries were too great to do anything," she replied, sipping at it.

Casey reached across and squeezed her hand. "I wish I'd been there for you.'

She smiled. "I know you would've tried, but I can't say I would've let you."

Casey lent across and gave her a rather chocolately kiss. "I have ways."

Olivia smiled. "Oh yes. I know, but being where we are we're gonna have to be careful...unless... Do they know?"

Casey nodded, taking another sip of her drink. "Since I gave my brother a black eye for trying to hit on my girlfriend…when I was about 10."

Olivia laughed. "Really? Oh, that is bad? So how old is your brother?" she asked as Casey leaned into her.

Casey was quiet for a while, marveling at how right it felt to touch Olivia, nestle against her and breath in her perfume. "Three years older than me. He still tries to hit on my girlfriends and I still give him black eyes."

Olivia smiled, keeping quiet for a bit. "So, if he hits on me is he gonna get one? 'Cause I don't even know if we're a 'we' or an 'us' or—"

Casey lifted her head and kissed her once more. "I'd give him two black eyes for you."

"Should I be flattered or afraid to see your bad side?" she asked smiling.

"Uh...both?" Casey gently hit her on the arm and Olivia feigned pain, making Casey smile.

Olivia pouted playfully, setting their cups back on the tray and walking back over. "So, house rules are...?"

"If you get pregnant before you finish school, you have to go and live with your grandmother." Casey grabbed the bottom of Olivia's shirt and pulled her closer

Olivia grinned. "Well, I don't see that happening, but Casey," she said, grabbing her hands. "Stop."

Casey looked hurt and her hands dropped. "What, were you just using me to make the drive go faster?"

She shook her head, taking her hands. "No, but I just think you're feeling a little vulnerable right now. That maybe this isn't what you want."

"I am not vul—"

Olivia pressed a finger to her lips to make her stop talking. "Casey, yes you are. What you want is comfort, to be held, loved and told that everything will be okay. Eventually, yes, I would love for this to happen, but not now. Does that make sense?"

Casey hesitated before giving a slight nod. "As long as you know that's not the reason I said-"

Once more, Olivia put a finger to her lips, then stood, taking her hand gently. "How about you show me the rest of the house?" She squeezed Casey's hand and let her lean against her for a few moments before edging her from the room.

Casey followed her. "So, what do you want to see first?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you want to show me. This place is huge. I'm glad you're here. I have, absolutely no sense of direction," she said, taking her hand gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Review thanks to: starie781 & masdn

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	7. What the Heart Wants

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 7: What the Heart Wants**

Casey showed her around the house, trying to distract her gaze from all the photos of a younger Casey, but by the time Liam returned home, Olivia was on the couch, flicking through photos and laughing quietly to herself as Casey tried to justify every outfit and hairstyle.

Olivia flipped to the middle of the current photo album to, what looked to be a family portrait. Casey must've been in her early teens sitting with an arm wrapped around her mother and brother while her father's arms were around them. "This looks like a nice occasion. And you don't have your," she dropped her voice, "frilly perm," she finished as Casey leaned into her.

Casey lent across and, to Olivia's surprise, nipped her earlobe, making her feel all hot and uncomfortable as Liam sat next to them. "I think that's the one I had to take Casey to the hair dressers for. I spent $300 of hard-earned money so she could have her hair chemically straightened because she didn't want a family photo with her curly mop. I don't know where she inherits the curls from."

Olivia let out a breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Ah, that would explain it. I saw her graduation photo and she was less than proud of her hair. Not that there's anything wrong with it - then or now," she said with a smile.

"You've never seen her in humid weather or after a long swim, I bet." Liam ruffled Casey's hair, making her groan and hide her face behind Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia laughed quietly. "No, I haven't had the chance. Casey, come on, I'm sure your dad doesn't mean to make you feel bad...now. A little laughter might help."

Before she could speak, there was a knock on the door. "That'll be someone with terrible lasagna trying to worm their way in." When he made no move to stand, Casey stood to answer the door and gave a silent curse when she saw several women with bright grins standing there.

Olivia walked over, seeing distress on her face. "Who are they?" she whispered in her ear as they walked into the dining area. "Friends of the family?"

"Divorcees. Parents of my friends and my brother's friends. Vultures, they always jump on a man as soon as his...as soon as something like this happens."

Olivia sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "So is there anything I can do or do you just want me to stick by you for support?"

"...Can you fly a helicopter? Maybe we could send for an explosives person, you could pull in some favors." Olivia was left once more feeling hot and uncomfortable as Casey gave her bum a pinch before walking away.

Olivia looked at her feet while waiting for her warmth in her face to subside before walking over. "Anything I can help with?"

All the women turned, looking Olivia up and down, before one of them asked, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Olivia. I'm a friend of Casey's. I brought her up here," she replied while feeling a bit uneasy from how they were sizing her up. And, part of her knew, she wasn't wanted. Why she really had no clue.

They all sized her up once more before one of them nodded and glanced at Casey. "One of your strays? My son was very happy to hear you were back. He said he'll pop 'round tomorrow."

Olivia raised a brow. "Strays? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms and fixing her eyes on Casey who looked hurt at the gesture, but she wasn't quite sure why. All she knew was that she wanted an answer.

The woman gave a brittle laugh, and answered before Casey could. "One of her girls. We know she's just right for one of our sons, but she does insist on pretending to prefer those with longer hair."

Olivia chewed her lip for a second, before fixing her eyes on her. "Since when is it criminal to let her choose? You talk like you've got it all planned out," she answered, leaning on the counter, her eyes somewhat defiant, but only Casey would ever figure out why. "Men and women are different in some aspects entirely." She walked over and stood beside Casey. "And I happen to think Casey is a smart, young, beautiful, athletic woman who is capable of making that choice on her own." Her eyes focused on the woman who had just spoken. "Don't you agree? Love who you want."

To her surprise, Casey looked like she was about to laugh, and it was Liam who answered. "Very well said Olivia. I agree completely. And I've been saying that for years. So what if I love the Mexican gardener called Rico?"

Casey covered her face as her father continued his tirade, driving the women from the house as he did so. When the door finally closed, he grinned at Olivia. "You'll fit right in here."

Olivia laughed. "Thanks! Just trying to help." She turned to Casey. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you about that. Rico has been dad's excuse to keep away from those women for years. He was actually a hamster my brother had when he was 10."

Olivia scratched her head. "Okay, I'm a little slow here, unless you're joking around, Casey. Is he a person or an actual hamster? And, if I am wrong, feel free to laugh."

"He was a hamster. He's been dead almost twenty years. I use him to stop the vultures trying to get at me. We do actually have a gardener, but he's German and likes people with very large breasts, from what I've seen of his girlfriends." Liam offered, before inspecting the lasagna that one of the women left.

Olivia nodded. "Oh, I guess I should've asked. Is my carrying my piece a problem? I can put it away if you prefer. I just happened to notice I hadn't removed it."

"You can put it in the gun safe with the others, or you can-"

Noticing Olivia's expression, Casey interrupted. "My dad is ex-military and still hunts sometimes. He has a few guns. They are licensed, Detective Benson."

Olivia stood up straighter, emulating her profession. "Then, Miss Novak, would you be so kind as to show me where to put mine at?" she said with a smile on her lips.

"With pleasure, Detective." Casey led the way to the study, leaning against the desk.

Catching Liam's glance she rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh while placing her hands on her hips. "Your daughter," she said with a smile as she followed her.

When Olivia entered the room, Casey was bent over unlocking the gun locker, her taut stomach showing as she stretched out, setting Olivia's heart racing.

Olivia gulped, setting her gun on top as Casey locked it again. "Wow, he does have nice guns," she said, attempting to distract herself from the sliver of skin that showed when Casey stretched.

It was bothering her more than she liked to admit and had her wondering if she should've...maybe taken the earlier offer. But she still agreed that for that to happen now, Casey might possibly feel a tinge of regret. And she certainly didn't want either of them looking back on their first time with any of that.

"I like yours better." Casey squeezed Olivia's upper arm, giving a wink before leaving the room once more.

Olivia followed her, grabbing her wrist. "Really?" she asked as Casey stopped in her tracks. "What do you like about it?" she asked, her eyes burning into Casey's like an unbridled flame.

She knew she was right with what she'd told her earlier, but damn, she was hard to resist. "Casey," she breathed.

"Well…" Casey lifted a hand and caressed Olivia's arm once more. "Your arms are so strong, but you can be so gentle. One minute you can be holding someone against a wall and the next minute you can be hugging someone so gently..." Casey's lips moved closer to Olivia.

All reason went out the window as Olivia's arms wrapped around her and backed her against the wall, the kiss overtaking them both. Olivia's hands moved up into her hair as she felt Casey moan her name into her lips. Nothing else could ever matter at this point.

Casey's hands moved from Olivia's arms to her waist, pulling her body closer, trying to get as close to her as possible as she moaned her name against her lips once more, nibbling them gently before kissing her.

Olivia's hands roamed up and down Casey's back, barely resisting the urge to go underneath to feel her smooth skin. Painstakingly, she turned her head. "Ca-Casey," she said, her breath coming in pants from the frenzied kiss.

"We-we can't. Y-you, oh God!" she exclaimed as she felt Casey kissing her neck and sucking lightly. She fought the urge to urge her on, but it was very, very hard. The feel of Casey's lips on her skin was like a match to Kerosene. With every touch it just burned faster, deeper. "Room," she squeaked out.

Casey nodded, but their stumbling attempt to climb the stairs while not parting brought Liam out of the lounge-room. "Is everything-oh. Oh, sorry."

Olivia, now as red as Casey's hair, just waved him off. This situation should've, by all means, stopped her, but it was like Casey didn't even know what happened as she continued. Sighing, Olivia scooped her up in her arms and carried her upstairs. "Where to, princess?" she asked, seeing Casey pout from lack of contact.

Casey merely attacked her lips once more, and Olivia was left to try and think for long enough to make it into a bedroom, somewhere. When she finally lay Casey on the bed of the spare room, both of them were breathless.

"S-so?" she said, attempting to regain her oxygen. "I still stand by what I said, but—"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this...wanted you." Casey tugged at Olivia's belt, trying to close the gap between them once more.

Olivia grinned, closing the distance without complaint. "Oh? How long?"

"Since that time you came to my office after that sudden rain last year and your shirt was see-through. Oh God, was it see-through." Casey smiled, closing her eyes as she remembered.

Olivia smiled, unbuttoning the first three buttons on her shirt. "Hey Casey? Was it something like, oh I don't know...this?"

Casey opened one eye, then the other, a smile spreading across her face. "Mmm-hmm. All I wanted to do was throw you on my desk and-" Casey lent towards her and nibbled on her collarbone for a moment before allowing her kisses to stray in a trail down to her toned stomach.

Olivia moaned, her hands going to the back of Casey's head a second before she finished unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall to the floor. "Ah, that's much better," she said, cupping Casey's chin to stop her as she gently pushed her back a bit. "What do you think now?" she asked with a smirk on her lips. "Am I everything you've ever fantasized about?"

Casey gave a slow smile, letting her eyes slowly roam over her body. "Well...not sure yet. I do have a lot of fantasies involving you, detective."

She smiled, crawling up onto the bed. "I see and," she kissed her neck, hearing her gasp, "what do they involve? Keep in mind you are under _my_ oath. I shall punish how I see fit in the situation."

Casey's eyes twinkled, and she pulled Olivia close, nipping her earlobe once more. "Normally, just you, on a desk, screaming my name."

Olivia couldn't help it as a moan escaped her lips. "You know what I'd like to hear from you, Counselor?'Don't stop! Don't stop! God, don't stop!'" she purred into her ear.

"Somehow, I don't think that would be very hard for you to achieve." Case gave a slow smile.

Olivia kissed her gently. "I don't think so either."

Casey moaned as their warm skins touched, and gave a shaking breath into Olivia's ear, making her shiver. "Want to know what else I fantasize about?"

Olivia managed a nod.

"You. In uniform. Holding my hands behind my back."

"Kissing you senseless while you're helpless. Kinky. I love it," she breathed into her ear. "Wish I had my uniform right now, don't you?"

Casey nodded, yearning to have Olivia's lips on her body. "Although, I think I'd look pretty good in it as well, don't you?" Casey stretched out, parading her body.

She nodded. "Oh absolutely. Better than me! Maybe just the hat and belt in skimpy lingerie..."

Casey reached down, her hand brushing over Olivia and making her shiver, before revealing the top of some lacy underwear. "Like these?"

She smiled. "Mhm, exactly like those," she said positioning herself above her. "Now, where to start? Let's see... So many places to choose..."

Casey bit her lip, the desire she felt burning in her eyes as she looked up at the detective.

Olivia smiled, kissing and sucking on her collarbone lightly at first, then increased in force with Casey's pleas and her hands on the back of her head. Suddenly she stopped and began to kiss the spot, mercilessly, before moving to the other side and doing the same. Once that was finished, she kissed from one to the other, hearing Casey moan her name over and over before moving up and kissing her lips.

Whenever Casey tried to speed things up, Olivia slowed the pace down once more, enjoying the moans that followed, of frustration and desire.

She smiled, breaking the kiss and looking into her emeralds. "I know you want to, I do too, but isn't this enough for now?"

Casey let out another moan. "I don't think any amount of you could ever be enough." She reached up to kiss Olivia, pulling her down to her once more.

Ignoring her logic she kissed her fiercely again, growling as their tongues collided again and again. She felt, smelled and tasted so incredibly wonderful. Her hands under Casey's back, she pressed their bodies together moaning at the intensity of the heat. Fuck.

There was a hesitant knock on the door, which was repeated, louder a couple of times when neither woman broke apart. "I'm sorry to...ah...interrupt, Casey. But your brother is here."

Olivia pulled herself off of Casey and grabbed her shirt from the floor. "Looks like we won't be getting any farther right now," she said buttoning it as Casey stood up.

Casey just looked glazed, and attempted to fix her hair, clearing her throat. "I'll be there in a minute."

Olivia smiled, sitting back beside her. "So this should be interesting."

Casey just waved her away. "Just try not to look at me...or near me...or stand near me...and don't touch me, or I'm liable to orgasm on the spot." With that, she left the room.

Olivia smiled. In truth, she would really, really hate to embarrass her, but...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Review thanks to: starie781 & EMA

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	8. Brothers, Lovers and Burgers

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 8: Brothers, Lovers and Burgers**

When Olivia made her way downstairs, she was greeted by an enthusiastic wolf whistle. "You must be Olivia…or an angel." A man, slightly taller than Casey but unmistakably her brother, smiled up at her.

Olivia smiled and shook his hand. "Just Olivia."

He shook her hand vigorously. "Johnny. Don't believe anything you've heard about me, I'm even more amazing than they say."

She smiled. "Really? Hard to believe. Your sister's pretty amazing too," she replied, sitting by Casey, but making sure they wouldn't touch. "So, tell me, Johnny, what do you do for work?"

Casey folded her arms to get as far away as possible from Olivia, but she could still feel the heat coming from her body and a shaking breath came from her.

"I'm a lawyer as well. Smart, lots of money and unattached, if you're looking." He winked.

Olivia smiled gently. _Boy, she's right. He'll hit on anyone_, she thought. "No, I'm-I'm taken." She chanced a glance as Casey's shaking hands. "And very happy."

"I'm pretty irresistible, just saying. The offer will remain open." He offered a smile, then whispered something in Casey's ear as he walked past, making her blush a deeper color than Olivia had ever seen before hitting him hard on the leg.

"I'm sorry. He's a complete idiot. He hits on anything that moves. Not that I mean you're not worth hitting on, I mean- I'm sorry, I just, Oh God." She hid her face.

Olivia shrugged. "I would put my arm around you, but—Anyway, what did he just say?"

"Did my dad really see us? On the stairs? He says he did, but I don't remember."

Olivia resituated herself to talk with her. She bowed her head. "Yes, unfortunately." Her hand hovered over Casey's. "Whatever your brother says about us, it's not gonna change how I feel. You can tell me or don't, but just know, that you're who I love, okay?"

Casey gave a gentle smile. "I'm a pretty good fighter when I have to be, and a pretty good flirter. He's no threat to me. But right now, you being so close is a threat to my dignity, so move back ok?" Casey pushed her back to where she had been before, taking a moment to glance down her top and make a positive noise, before sitting back as her brother and father walked back in.

"So, what type of lawyer are you, Johnny?" Olivia asked.

"A good one."

Casey rolled her eyes. "He's a corporate lawyer. Likes to think he's tough, like me, but really he has civilized meetings where everyone's in suits and they all drink decaffeinated lattes."

"Hmm. Sounds like me at 3 A.M. not to mention, a few others. The latte part. We barely wear suits unless we need to be in court," Olivia answered, crossing one leg over the other. "Don't you agree, Casey? You've been up with us."

"I bet my brother here has never known what it's like to drink cop coffee at ungodly times in the morning while wearing something you've been wearing for the last 3 days, but hey, he does it tough. Sometimes he doesn't make it home until after 4PM if the traffic is bad."

"Try 4AM for me. Sometimes, I don't even make it home."

Johnny threw a pillow at Casey, then, after consideration, one at Olivia. "I can see you two are going to gang up on me, so there is no point in discussing work. I'll never win."

"That's because I'm a better lawyer," Casey provided, earning another pillow bashing.

Olivia graciously blocked the next two pillows which were thrown in their direction. She turned to Casey. "Is he even aware he's given us all his ammunition? Or is he just that thick-headed?"

"Thick headed, I'd say." That earned them another pillow.

"I would have stayed away if I'd known I'd get such a homecoming, honestly! I'm grieving, remember!" At this mention, everyone went quiet.

Casey, forgetting her highly aroused state, leaned into Olivia as a wave of memories swept over and overtook her. Olivia glared. "Why don't you go see what your father's up to?" she said, wrapping her arms around Casey.

He stayed for a moment, watching Casey, opening his mouth several times, before leaving the room.

Casey hid her face in Olivia's shirt, trying to bring back the feelings from earlier, the atmosphere she'd been using to try and forget why she was here.

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around her, rubbing her back. "It's okay to be upset. Cry, be angry, scream if you need to, It's all healthy." She felt Casey nod against her. "Shh. What else can I do? Or will you be okay if we just sit like this for a bit?"

"Just sit here." Casey murmured against her, curling up to her side.

Olivia nodded, pulling her into her lap. "I love you, Casey," she whispered into her ear as Casey clung to her crying and shaking.

They sat there uninterrupted until the room grew dark, the sun setting outside. Liam came in a short while later, asking softly, "Do you want me to light a fire in here?"

She looked down at Casey, who was still crying heavily though saying nothing and still clinging to her. "Yes, that would be great. Uh, do you have anything else planned? Casey and I haven't eaten since a few hours before we got here."

He gave a shrug. "My...wife normally organized things. We could have one of the things one of the women brought, or we could have take out? I don't think anyone feels much like cooking."

She leaned Casey away from her shoulder. "Hey, Case," she shook her a tiny bit until her eyes opened, "hey, are you hungry?"

Casey raised a hand to wipe some moisture from her cheek, then seemed to suddenly notice her dad and gave him a smile. "You know me. I'm always starving."

Olivia smiled at finally seeing her crack one for the first time in hours. "What are you hungry for?" she asked.

Casey managed to catch her eye and wink, despite her swollen, red eyes, before reply hoarsely. "Bacon?"

Olivia had to struggle not to burst out laughing for a second. She took a breath to compose herself. "Casey, its 7 o'clock at night. Most places don't serve breakfast that late. Although..."

"I know somewhere. And we could all do with going out. Come on Casey, go wash your face and get a jacket, then we will go and stuff ourselves stupid with bacon and coffee." Liam offered.

"Yeah," Olivia said as Casey leaned into her neck. "It'd do us a bit of good to get out of the house for a bit. I'll take you upstairs to wash up if you want."

Casey sighed.

"Please? Do it for me," Olivia asked.

Finally, Casey nodded. "Only because I've got the feeling my stomach's going to growl loudly within the next hour if I don't."

Olivia smiled, going upstairs with her.

As Olivia washed her face, Casey offered, "I'm sorry. This is probably the worst way to start...anything. I'm not normally like this, I promise. I hardly ever cry."

Olivia dried her face and hugged her tight. "It's okay. This...reunion is hardly a happy one. I expected this, okay? Don't be afraid to cry in front of me. You're not made of stone, not here. In the courtroom its, sometimes, debatable though," she said, kissing her cheek.

Casey gave her best courtroom face, making Olivia laugh before leading her from the room.

* * *

><p>Her father drove them all to a diner, the sort Olivia usually went to that was open 24 hours and served the sort of food she'd eat on a long case. The look of disgust on Johnny's face was obvious, and Liam gave Olivia a wink as he held the menu like it was going to bite.<p>

She nudged Casey. "Is he always like this?"

"He's okay, just laying it on thick so no one sees how he's really feeling. We used to sneak out and come here for midnight feasts, so I know he likes the food."

"What are you gonna have? Besides bacon?"

"I didn't say I was going to order bacon, I'll probably just have some of yours." Casey offered Olivia the kind of smile she hadn't seen since New York, since...well, since that time she'd walked into Casey's office soaking wet. A mischievous smile. "I might have a burger."

"Who says that's what I'll order?" she shot back. She laughed a bit, seeing Casey half-pout at her. She sighed. "Fine, but I'm having pancakes too. Do you want me to order extra? Any certain sides?" she said, laughing more.

After everyone had ordered, Casey slipped her hand into Olivia's under the table and squeezed it tightly, giving her a small smile of thanks as she attempted small talk with her brother.

"How are your cases going?" Casey asked, sipping at her coffee and still holding Olivia's hand under the table. "Anything we should know about?"

He gave a shrug. "Probably nothing as interesting as yours. A bit of fraud. What are you guys working on?"

Casey and Olivia exchanged glances, knowing it wasn't the nicest thing to discuss over the table, before Casey answered. "Nothing much. So, are you seeing anyone yet?"

Olivia smiled. "That's a very good question, Casey."

He stammered a reply, looking grateful when the waitress brought some food and then made a show of how much he was enjoying it.

Olivia groaned. "Reminds me of Elliot's son."

"Is Elliot your boyfriend?" Johnny asked

This caused Casey to choke on her drink with laughter. "Oh gross. Oh God, images."

Olivia smiled. "Uh, no. He-he's just my partner. My _cop_ partner," she emphasized, feeling Casey squeeze her hand lightly.

"I know, dad told me about you two going at it like rabbits on the stairs." Johnny grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Guess the secret's out now, huh?" she replied jokingly.

"Just a little." He gave her a genuine smile before biting into his burger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	9. Good from Tragedy

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 9: Good from Tragedy**

Olivia rolled over in bed waking from a sound sleep. She sat up and looked at the clock. 4AM. Usually either her bladder or hunger were the only things to wake her this early, but neither of those seemed to be the case this time.

Her mind suddenly switched to Casey. She'd been so upset when they'd gotten back she'd given everyone a hug - and her a quick kiss - and gone right to sleep, but Olivia suspected she wasn't asleep.

She walked from the room and to Casey's door and, sure enough, crying - heavy crying - could be heard from inside. Concerned, she tried the knob, finding it unlocked and walked in.

Casey was facing the window, the bed partially illuminated by moonlight, as she walked over. She sat on her knees, carefully pulling the blankets back. "Casey?"

Casey didn't hear her, but jumped when she touched her shoulder, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "What are you doing awake? Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "I just couldn't sleep and, oddly enough, it made me think you probably couldn't either. Have you slept at all?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Casey shook her head, wiping her face hard to try and get rid of any evidence of tears.

Olivia pulled her hands away and pulled her into her arms. "You don't have to do that. Have you tried to sleep? It might help."

Casey shook her head, a small hiccup escaping. "I just keep thinking, why am I so upset? My mum had such a good life, we had so much good time together...and so many people don't have that. I don't have any right to be upset."

"Yes, you do. You miss her. She was your mom. You love her. Yes, you are right, but...regardless of your relationship with your parents, you'll miss them when they're gone."

Casey rested against Olivia and asked gently, "Do you miss your mom?"

"Yeah, every day. Regardless of her addiction...she was still my mom. She tried. She-she was brave, fighting the odds and raised me, despite the fact that I was a constant reminder of— Sh-she just loved me. I-I'd known, early on, what had happened, the circumstances, but—I still wonder, did she have the addiction because of what happened or because I was that constant reminder?" Olivia failed to feel or even notice the tears that coursed down her cheeks. It wasn't often she told people the truth about her life.

Casey lifted her head and kissed some tears away, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I-I rarely tell anyone that. It just...it's a lot to think about, you know? And it's not exactly," she took a shaky breath, "a good thing."

"I don't think anyone could regret you, Olivia. We see so many troubled people, and some of them just can't get over what happens to them. But you...you're amazing. You do so many amazing things for so many people. It may have been hard for your mom, but I think...I know that what she didn't wasn't because of you. It couldn't have been."

Olivia sighed. "I wish I could be sure of that. And this is a never-ending question, but how do you know?"

Casey shrugged, and was silent for a moment before replying. "Everyone who knows you thinks the same, and we can't all be wrong, can we?"

"I hope not. We can talk more if you want, or I could leave and let you sleep, or..." she sighed, "well, the last option might be difficult to maintain at a certain point. What do you want to do?" she asked, brushing some of Casey's hair back over her shoulder.

Casey nestled into Olivia, tightening her hold. "Stay please. We don't have to talk. I just want you here."

"No tricks?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Can't promise, you know what I'm like." Casey gave an attempt at a smile.

Olivia smiled, standing up and pulling the covers back as Casey climbed back in while she went to the other side and got in herself. "You know, Casey, whether this is a good occasion or not, I'm glad you want me here."

"I'm glad you want to be here. Just wait until softball season, then you'll wish you'd never met me." Casey gave a yawn and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, snuggling into her side.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her. "Somehow I doubt that," she answered. "Hey Casey?"

"Mmm?"

She smiled, kissing her cheek. "Sleep. Oh, and I love you. Although, I'm probably over-killing it, but I just can't help it."

Casey gave a quiet laugh, then mumbled, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>When Casey woke next, light was filtering in through the curtains, and she was still being held tightly in Olivia's arms. She stayed still for a long time, enjoying the comfort it brought her. After almost an hour, Olivia began to stir, and Casey dropped a kiss to the corner of her mouth.<p>

"Good morning," Olivia said with a smile, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and hugging her tight. "Did you sleep this time?"

Casey nodded. "Although, you did wake me at one point when you said you were going to arrest me and called me a bastard. Was kinda hot actually. No wonder the perps prefer you instead of Elliot."

Olivia smiled, grinning sheepishly. "I didn't frisk you, did I? 'Cause I'd rather be awake for that."

Casey smiled, dropping a kiss to her lips once more. "That's between me and Officer Benson."

"Hey, I wanna know! I don't remember!" she said with her fingers tracing patterns down her backside.

"No comment." Casey raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips.

Olivia sighed, looking at the clock. "Okay, but we really should get up," she said as she sat up while Casey continued to lay flat.

"Can't we just forget today and I can lay here with your arms around me?" she asked in a low tone.

Olivia bent down, kissing her temple, sighing. "We came up here for this specific reason. It's not going to be easy or fun, but I'll go if you will. For you."

Casey sighed and then nodded, sitting up before climbing from the warmth of the bed.

Olivia stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Promise me you'll, at least, start getting ready?"

Casey nodded, showing her where the towels were before returning to the bedroom. When Olivia returned a short while later, Casey was sitting on the bed, a black shirt and underwear on, but nothing else as she looked out the window.

Olivia walked in, closing the door. "Well, you've made _some_ progress I see," she said walking over and kneeling in front of her.

Casey rubbed her legs, avoiding looking at Olivia. "I don't want to do this, Liv. I can't do this. I want to go home. I can't be here."

Olivia sat beside her. "Casey," she said as Casey leaned into her. "This is never going to be easy or fun," she wrapped her arms around her, "and that's okay. Remember what I told you last night when we were sitting downstairs?"

Casey just pulled her legs up to her chest, too caught up in her thoughts to really be listening as she watched the rain pour down outside.

Olivia turned and held her tight. "It's okay," she whispered, rubbing her back. "Casey... I'm staying right here, okay?" She kissed the top of her head. "No one ever wants these things to happen, but you don't have to be alone, know why?"

Casey turned to look at her, her eyes slightly more focused, "Why?

Olivia hugged her tighter. "I'll be there with you. I'll hold your hand if you want, just like you asked, remember?"

Casey nodded then gave a half hearted smile, tugging at a curl of Olivia's hair. "You smell like my shampoo."

She smiled. "Yes, I do. I saw two bottles sitting there, so I went with the feminine one. Now, do you want me to help you with the rest of...you getting dressed or not? I could just sit here. I'm already dressed, hair combed, makeup on."

Casey gave a sigh before standing, continuing to get dressed, pulling on one of her black court skirts before tying her hair back.

Olivia smiled as she turned to face her. "You look really nice. Beautiful as always," she commented as Casey applied her makeup.

Casey gave her a smile in the mirror then turned to look out the window as there was a loud beep. A long, shiny black car pulled into the driveway, and Casey gave a sigh.

Olivia walked up behind her, squeezing her shoulders. "Ready to go?"

Casey looked panicked, trapped, for a moment, but as Olivia's hand slid into hers and squeezed it gently, she relaxed a little and gave a nod.

Before leaving the room, Olivia wrapped her arms around her and kissed her gently then she stepped back beside her. "I'll stay right here with you, okay?"

A short time later, they were in the car with Casey's father and brother. All was silent as they were driven to the church, but the air was palpable.

Casey leaned into her, her head resting on her shoulder. "I just never thought...now..."

"You know the term everything happens for a reason?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded.

"It's not reason, its fate. Things do happen for a reason, like us meeting, but I believe some things we have no control over," she swallowed hard. "The one universal truth is this, what's happening right now. It's the only guarantee everyone on Earth has right now."

Casey turned to rest her head on Olivia's shoulder, telling her gently she loved her. "My mum would have loved you."

Olivia smiled a bit, answering her the same. "Really, you think so? Why? You never did tell me."

"For one thing, she always had a thing for people in uniform."

She laughed. "Casey! Now?" she exclaimed, blushing deeply. "Okay, what else?"

Casey gave her a wink before continuing, "She always liked those dark, brooding types that actually turn out to have a heart of gold...and when I told her about how annoying you were, she said she'd bet any money that you were one of those people."

She raised a brow. "And that's a good thing?"

"Trust me, when you see her movie collection, you'll realize how much of a good thing that is."

Olivia sighed. "So any other people you need to warn me about? That could be out to steal you away from me?"

"I'd imagine there are more people out to steal you away from me wearing that shirt, detective. You could have brought something a little less risqué."

Olivia fixed the collar of her shirt, grabbing the jacket from behind her and pulling it on and buttoning it part way. "Is this better? Meet your standards?"

Casey surveyed her slowly. "I preferred just the shirt, but that is probably more appropriate." She gave a smile, squeezing Olivia's hand, thankful she was going along with her as she tried to distract herself.

Olivia smiled. "So...now what?"

"Now...I pretend to be pleased to see a whole lot of people I don't remember and you...hold my hand."

Olivia nodded, sighing.

Suddenly, the car stopped in front of the church. Liam opened the door and got out, followed by Johnny.

Olivia went to get out, but Casey wouldn't budge, or look at her. "Casey, I know you're upset, but you really need to—"

Liam poked his head in. "Do you need a few minutes?"

She nodded.

He closed the door.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly to Olivia, looking down at her lap.

Olivia sat beside her. "Sorry? For what?" she asked, laying her hand on Casey's leg.

"I can go into court, face anyone...but I can't face this. I tried...I know what you've said, what everyone has said...but I can't go in there. I want to, but I can't. I want to say goodbye to my mom in a different way. I don't want to sit in a stuffy church and pretend to be ok when I'm not. I want to go somewhere that actually meant something to us. Somewhere she will still be."

Olivia smiled. "Going into the church - having the funeral - will give you some closure. Your dad and brother need you to be there for them and for the burial," she said, rubbing her arm, "but after how about we go to that place? And I'll be there, right beside you, through everything."

Casey took a deep breath, then gave a nod. They made their way silently into the church, and several people approached Casey to shake her hand and offer condolences. She shrunk back into Olivia, and on occasion, Olivia had to shake their hand and thank them.

Soon, the service started and Liam, Johnny and Casey were seated in the front row of the church. "Casey, I'm not technically family, so I can't sit- it-it wouldn't be right," she answered as Casey looked at her with teary eyes.

Liam reached out and grasped Olivia's hand. "You're family to Casey, and that means you're family to us. Sit. Please."

She raised a brow. "Are you sure?" she asked as Casey grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her to sit.

"Positive. From all the times Casey and my wife sat on the phone talking about you, I feel like she would have wanted you here." He gave her a smile and reached across Casey to squeeze her hand gently, pulling her into the seat.

Olivia nodded, sitting beside Casey as the pastor began the service. When he began to speak of how sorry he was for the family, Casey was overcome and leaned into Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

Casey spent the majority of the service lent against Olivia, one hand clasping her father's tightly.

Once the service ended Liam walked out, followed by Casey and Olivia and then Johnny as they made their way back to the car. Casey sighed, getting in beside Olivia with her dad and Johnny.

Johnny put his arm around Casey and squeezed Olivia's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Thanks."

She nodded. "Anytime," Olivia let out a breath. "So now...to the cemetery?"

Casey stiffened, but her brother shook his head. "Case and I have somewhere else to go first. We won't be long."

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked Casey. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"...I'll be ok." She offered a smile, and a few moments later, the car stopped, and Casey and her brother exited the car, leaving Liam and Olivia alone.

Olivia sighed. "What is this place? It has sentimental value, right?"

Liam looked up, then glanced out the window. "It's where their mother used to bring them. For picnics and things. They planted a tree a few years ago together."

She nodded. "She doesn't really talk much about you guys or...any family, but with our jobs it's not the easiest thing to bring up over drinks, I suppose."

"She doesn't like to really. You're the first person she's ever brought home since she left a few years ago. She likes to keep everything separate. To stop us being hurt, I think. Like she won't talk to us about what you guys do."

"Well, our jobs...it's not something you want to discuss," she ran a hand over her face. "Sometimes it forces me to question my sanity."

"Well, you like our Casey, so I'd say that makes you pretty sane."

She smiled. "Well, what's there not to like about her? Although, I really had no idea of her feelings for me until...this happened. Though there was one night when she was drunk and confessed, but I kept it to myself, thinking it was better for her to tell me. Oh, and uh, I'm sorry you saw...what you did. I should've been paying more attention."

He gave a shrug. "It's ok. Johnny has done much worse. And besides, my wife and I were secretly taking bets on how long it would take for something like that to happen between the two of you. My wife would have won. A fancy dinner with champagne. Perhaps you could take Casey instead."

She looked at him oddly. "So, you want me to date your daughter? What do you know about me?"

"I know she hated you when she first met you, and then you did something to change her mind, and once she's set on something, it's pretty hard to change her mind."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, once she sinks her teeth into a case, it's hard for her to let go." She looked at her hands, heavily debating whether or not to say anything. "Uh, Liam...I hope it's okay that I call you that. Can I - I know it's difficult to even think about now, but Casey never told me - can I ask..."

"About my wife? She was at the airport, on her way to see Casey because she hates to fly. They were going to go shopping. She had a heart attack. It was sudden. No warning."

Olivia placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do - for all of you. Even your son who seems...bent on stealing me," she replied with a half smile. "It's difficult. I lost my mother some time ago and never knew my father."

"He's hurting. He just shows it differently-" He went to continue, but they fell silent when the door opened and Casey and Johnny climbed back in.

Casey sat back next to Olivia. "Are you alright?" Olivia asked. "Or, at least, feeling a bit better?"

Casey nodded, giving her a smile.

Johnny nodded too. "Nice little visit."

Liam cleared his throat. "And now, we're off."

At the cemetery, Casey appeared to be a lot happier, and Johnny was less full on. They both talked to people, leaving their dad to have some quiet time without being interrupted. Olivia was left standing awkwardly by his side.

"I'm not normally one to come here. I should," she replied as the wind blew her hair around her face.

Liam looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

Olivia looked up, thinking she'd been talking to herself. "Visit my mother, I mean. I just never have the time and I should make it," she watched as Casey approached the grave, "even if it is only to visit her grave."

Liam reached out and squeezed her hand, and by the time Casey reached them, they were both looking down, holding hands, thinking their own thoughts.

Olivia heard a ragged breath and looked up. "Casey," she said, releasing Liam's hand and taking hers, "what is it? Do you need something?"

"Can we go now?" Casey lowered her head, resting it on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I thought you'd want to participate in the burial. Typically, the immediate family each takes a shovel and throws it in. Do you not want to do that?"

Casey shook her head. "My mum isn't in there. She's ...everywhere else. And she always used to get cross with me for making her dirty."

Olivia nodded. "Do you and Johnny want to stay a bit longer?" She asked Liam. "Casey and I could wait in the car."

"You two go. Take the car. We'll be fine."

Olivia nodded as they walked toward the car. She opened the door and closed it after Casey got in and got in the driver's side. "Where to?"

"Home." Casey reached out and took Olivia's hand, smiling at her.

"Thought you wanted to go somewhere else?" she said, smiling at her briefly and kissing her cheek before starting the car.

"How about we go to a bar, order a drink, and tell each other about our day?"

Olivia smiled and drove from the cemetery. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think? Well, except for the lemon-y Epilogue, that's it.

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: starie78

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	10. Epilogue

Memory Lane

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Her palms were sweaty, her heart racing, fists clenching air. She could feel her, smell her, even taste her. Everything was perfect…

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she sighed, finding herself alone in bed and, painfully, wishing Olivia had stayed after the long drive from her parents' house earlier. Olivia had promised to be there every step of the way and she'd never come short once.

Casey was extremely grateful Olivia had insisted on accompanying her for her mother's funeral. Truthfully, she didn't know if she could've gotten through it without her.

That dream – or whatever it had been. A fantasy maybe – wouldn't leave her mind.

After she'd confessed her love for Olivia to her in a hurried frenzy – to get back at the waitress she used to date – the kisses that had happened afterward had just happened and seemed so right, natural, like they'd been waiting for the two all along.

She felt her temperature rise just thinking about their bit of time alone in the spare room…Olivia nearly topless, laying over her on the bed and sucking on her collarbone. The intensity of the situation becoming so much Casey had to be careful for a while so as not to embarrass herself by something she could've had no control over.

Casey shivered. Olivia's name spilled from her lips before she could stop it, like something teetering on the edge of a table only to be knocked to the floor by someone's fingers. Her entire body was beginning to heat up and she couldn't let it go farther, no matter how much she wanted it to.

God, she wished Olivia was next to her. She looked at her clock. 2:15AM. She picked up the phone and considered dialing the number, only to sigh and place it back on the receiver. She couldn't bother her now.

Not five minutes after she'd been back with her, Elliot called with a DB in the park. She'd been working since. Either working or sleeping. And if the latter was the case, she hated to wake her.

But she still had the notion Olivia would never consider a call – especially this type – a bother.

Casey held the phone for a long time, trying to get back to sleep, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind, but all she kept coming back to was the look on Olivia's face after they'd finally broken apart following that first, long kiss. Slowly, she dialed the number for Olivia's desk, hoping she was at least still awake.

Olivia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she picked up the phone. "Benson, Special Victims," she answered through a long yawn.

"You sound like you could use a coffee, detective." Casey couldn't help the smile that lit her lips, hearing Olivia's voice.

Olivia's senses picked up. "Yes, I could, but what, pray tell, has you awake at 2AM, hmm?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Just thinking about a special someone…and their lips."

Olivia sighed. "And what would you do if I were there?"

Casey was silent for a moment then said gently, "Well, by the sound of you, I'd probably let you have about 14 hours sleep."

"Mmmm where? With you?"

"Of course. In my arms. After I'd kissed you senseless."

She laughed a bit. "Just kiss me? But, yeah, that sounds...wonderful."

Elliot laughed, looking up at her. "If you're really that 'tired', Liv, go. I won't stop you."

She glared.

He held his hands up. "Your business, not mine."

She sighed. "Still there, Case?"

"Mm-hmm. If you're stuck there, I can come and bring you coffee and a few kisses now? I'm not going to be sleeping any time soon with the thoughts that are going through my head."

Olivia smiled. "Stay there. Okay, maybe unlock the door and then go back to bed."

Casey smiled. "See you soon then, detective."

Olivia smiled. "All right." She hung up the phone and headed out the door.

Ten minutes later, Olivia was standing at Casey's door, her hand on the knob and turning it slowly, walking in and closing it softly. But not too softly.

There was a pair of lacy underwear hanging on the inside knob of the door, and a trail of similar items leading to the bedroom.

Olivia was smiling now, picking the underwear from the knob. She walked into the bedroom, shedding her shoes and socks as well as her jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

Casey was lying on her stomach, flipping through a law book, but completely naked. "Is there something I can help you with, detective?"

Olivia turned a wide grin on her face. "Why, yes, there is," she said shedding her shirt onto the floor.

Casey turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "A warrant, perhaps? Or do you need me to check some of your paperwork? Or perhaps you need a good old fashioned massage?"

She smiled, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor. "How about that massage, counselor? Would you mind? I've been working hard," she said, brushing her hair from her face.

Casey smiled back, patting the bed beside her before moving to her knees.

"So, how've you been feeling since we—oh! Good!—since we got back?"

As Olivia lay on her stomach, Casey straddled her and began a massage, occasionally bending down to drop a gentle kiss to Olivia's back. "Ah...horny."

She smiled. "I figured. But other than that...?"

Casey bent down, her body brushing Olivia's as she dropped another kiss to her shoulder. "Perfect."

Olivia moaned, feeling Casey's breasts press into her. "Good," her breathing picked up.

"How are you?" Casey nipped her shoulder gently, before soothing it with kisses, sending a shiver over Olivia.

She smiled. "So good. Casey..." she moaned. "Don't stop kissing me...please!"

Casey laughed a bit, kissing all up and down her back as she rubbed it.

Olivia turned her head, looking at Casey with a raised brow before she stood.

"What?" Casey asked.

Olivia stood at the foot of the bed, gesturing for her to come closer. She pulled her up onto her knees, kissing her gently at first before it became a fire. Casey moaned in feeling Olivia pressed up against her. Casey pulled back, kissing down her neck to between her breasts as Olivia's hands rested behind her head.

After trailing down to her navel, Casey looked up into Olivia's soft brown eyes. Olivia caressed her cheek, one knee on the bed and slowly lowered her onto her back, sighing as she felt Casey shiver against her.

Olivia smiled at her, her hands rubbing Casey's bare breasts, thumbs rolling her nipples. She kissed her neck, sucking lightly as Casey yelped, feeling Olivia's teeth, bearing into her skin, then she pulled up. "Okay?"

Casey took a second, steadying her breath, before nodding. "Yes, please don't stop, Olivia, please! If it gets to be too much, I'll tell you," she said, pulling her all the way up.

Olivia smiled, holding her close and planting kisses along her collar bone as her hands trailed as low as they could go, pinching her bottom slightly, making the younger woman gasp in surprise as her hands worked their way back up.

She pulled away just enough to suck gently on her nipple on her left breast and feel Casey's hands run through her hair as she moaned lightly. Olivia stopped, looked her in the eye and kissed her gently, before doing the same to the other. Her hands trailed Casey's taut stomach lightly, making her whine a bit, eager for more contact as her body arched off of the bed and into Olivia's touch.

Her hands continued to trail along her outer thighs. She dropped to the floor to go from there to her feet and back up again. Looking into her emerald eyes again – as Casey grabbed a hand and held it to her chest – she wondered, very briefly, what would've happened if nothing had happened to her mother?

The thought was pushed aside as Casey's hand caressed the side of her face. "Liv," she whispered and Olivia's hands began another trek of the same track, only this time, her lips trailed wherever her hands did. "Please," Casey begged, her breathing ragged from so much pleasure. "I know you want to take your time, but please spare me the torture. I've always been worked up. Ever since we were interrupted," she said, pulling her back up.

Olivia smiled, pulling her to a sitting position and placing Casey's hands on her jeans. In haste, Casey got rid of restraints and pulled them – and her boxers – to the floor.

"In reality," Olivia spoke, although she was very much aware Casey wasn't paying attention to her little speech. She could feel her eyes roaming her muscular, toned body, "I just wanted to know what you felt like before I really touched you. It wasn't only to torture you. You're…just so beautiful."

Casey smiled, grabbing her hands and pulling her close. "Please, Liv, please!"

Olivia gave her a long kiss on the lips before moving her back up towards the pillows. She balanced herself on one arm, kissing her over and over while her hand trailed between her legs and pinching the sensitive nub.

Casey moaned, jumping at the contact and never knowing it could possibly feel so good. Gently, Olivia spread Casey's legs farther apart without touching her own nub.

"Olivia," she moaned, clawing at her back and biting her lip as her detective ran her fingers over the nub repeatedly. "Liiiiiiiv!" she moaned louder, fighting to hold on as Olivia took to kissing the light hickey on her neck.

"Mmm?" she asked, feeling Casey's legs rise off of the bed when she pinched it again.

Casey's nails dug into her head. "Don't quit!"

Olivia sucked on the spot, making Casey nearly squeal. Her hand was slowly rubbing the sides of that tiny bundle of nerves.

Suddenly she pulled both her mouth and hand away to look at her. Casey's eyes were still squeezed closed. Carefully, Olivia moved up a bit and kissed her gently. She knew it wasn't a question that needed asking, and that assumption was furthered when Casey's hand grabbed hers and rapidly moved downward.

"Open your eyes, Case, let me look at you," she requested as her hand rested on the bed.

Slowly, her emeralds opened and her hand traced Olivia's jaw line. "You really don't need permission, detective."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I want it."

Her eyebrows suddenly raised in suspicion. "Oh? I can beg for it…" she said, kissing below her ear, making her shiver, "if you want. Do you…want me to? Would you like that?" she asked with a smirk on her lips. "Would the tough detective like a little submission from little me?"

Olivia didn't think it was possible at this point, but she smiled wider. "If you don't mind."

Casey inclined her head enough to press her lips to Olivia's ear, feeling the detective's hands roam her body again and again. She gasped in trying to find enough air to speak, but could merely giggle lightly as Olivia's hand left her chest and was slowly dragged up to her cheek. "Liv," she whispered, still not having enough breath to sustain a sentence, "please," she moaned, her body wanting to give under the intense heat and friction.

She smiled, seeing yearn and desire, as well as lust and love within her emeralds. "Please what?" she asked brushing Casey's long hair from her eyes. "Tell me," she said, kissing her jaw.

"Please, Liv, please…" she managed.

Olivia nibbled a bit on her earlobe, making her moan from her teeth lightly nipping. "Would you like it if my fingers gently slid inside?" she asked, feeling Casey's body buck in anticipation. She kissed right below where she'd nibbled and smiled wide. "Would…you…like…that?" she asked in between kissing her neck.

Casey couldn't see very well. Everything was a bit blurry. Mutely, she managed to nod, moaning loudly as she felt Olivia's hand drag a straight line down to the drenched spot between her legs as she jumped.

Olivia buried her head into Casey's shoulder as her fingers slid inside, immediately feeling Casey clench around her. She didn't move and waited for her body to calm and adjust. She kissed her shoulder.

Casey's body was aching for her to move inside, but she was at a bit of a standstill. If Olivia's fingers began to move, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on and she wanted to. If she didn't, the friction from their colliding skin would surely set her off instead.

Olivia heard a whimper come from Casey and instantly looked into her eyes. "Too much or too soon?" she asked, running the fingers on her opposite hand through her hair.

Casey shook her head. "I want to hol-hold on and enjoy the ride, bu-but damn…just too good."

Olivia smiled again. "Don't worry about me. Trust me, I'll be just fine. I'm more concerned with you. Comfortable?"

She nodded.

"No pain?"

She shook her head.

Olivia kissed her gently on the lips. "Ready?"

Casey nodded, eyes remaining on hers as Olivia's fingers began to move. Her hips bucked hard, signaling to the detective to speed up. Olivia couldn't help smiling, her senses becoming overwhelmed by everything of Casey's.

The feel of her skin, the taste of her kiss, the sight of her quivering body, the smell of pheromones that permeated the thick air and the sound of her moans were enough to send her spiraling out of control at any second, but she willed herself to hold back.

Olivia smiled, moaning Casey's name by her ear. "Mm, Casey, you feel so good," she breathed. "You're so wet," she felt Casey jump, kissing her lips. "Do you wanna cum for me?" she purred in her ear.

All Casey could do was moan, not even give a verbal response.

Watching Casey squirm it was hard to control her own libido. Without even touching anything, her body was sweating immensely, her breathing becoming shallower. Without warning, Casey's hands dug into her hair and pulled…roughly. Olivia groaned, too immersed in Casey to feel the pain as she repositioned herself above Casey, her hand momentarily still, and took in the breathtaking sight.

Casey's hand found hers, but she batted it away, pulling her fingers out. Then Casey's fingers ventured lower, but Olivia pinned her hands to the bed, becoming wetter upon hearing a moan of protest.

With her knee, Olivia spread Casey's legs wider, then, holding her wrists a little looser, she bent down and licked her engorged clit once. Casey's reaction wasn't exactly what she expected. It was similar to not knowing what was going on. By now though, Olivia figured all of her physical senses were blurring together, so she continued to lap at it, feeling Casey pull her hand away and rest it on the back of her head, which only urged her on.

Olivia's lips locked around the sensitive nerves bundle and sucked on it, causing Casey to come a shred from losing control. _Alright,_ she thought, _I think she's had enough. She can't even speak anymore._

Casey could feel every little torturous, pleasurable thing Olivia did and was absolutely powerless to stop or change anything herself at the moment. If she wanted anything differently, she'd really have to focus, not that it would do much good. The next movement, anything, would send her to a high she knew she'd never experienced before.

Taking a sharp breath, Olivia thrust her tongue inside, instantly moaning at the warmth and taste as she swirled it around inside.

Casey's body rose off of the bed, her legs wrapped around Olivia's head. She couldn't even form a word, just a long, breathy, drawn-out moan. She felt her tongue dart in and out. She'd never felt as close to Heaven as right now and she'd hang on as long as she could, damn it!

Olivia couldn't help moaning at that. She was so warm and sweet. She thrust faster and faster, feeling Casey's walls contract, each stronger than the last.

"Liv, more, do-don't stop!" she managed to get out.

She sucked hard on her clit, making Casey jump. "Fuck!" she screamed feeling herself about to give.

Olivia sped up, licking her clit lightly,

'Olivia!" she screamed high-pitched. "God!" she called, "LIV!" she suddenly screamed as she was pushed off the edge in bliss. Her hands ran through her hair as she cleaned up the excess.

Olivia managed to move up to sit beside her. "C-Casey? Are y-you okay?" she asked, nearly out of breath from fighting it.

Casey smiled, trying to regain her breath. "I'm fine, but I can tell you're not."

Olivia sighed. "Yes, but you look exhausted—"

Shaking her head she pulled Olivia to her. "Don't…care…you…matter…more…" she managed in between kissing her collarbone.

Olivia smiled, switching positions so Casey was above her. "It really won't take much, Casey."

She smiled. "I know," she said, sucking on her collarbone as her hands roamed and groped every inch on the detective's toned, muscular body causing Olivia to moan as she ran her hands through her hair.

The heat of Casey's body was enough to set her off, but she willed everything back.

Casey brought her head up to look at her. "Liv," she grinned at her, her fingers lightly twisting her peaks. "You just can't take it, can you?" she asked, kissing a trail all the way down her body starting from her neck.

"Please Casey!" she moaned, fingers weaving into her hair and pulling.

She smiled, spreading Olivia's legs and bending down to lap at the wetness in between for a moment.

"Damn it! Fuck!" Olivia cried, pulling Casey's hair as her body arched off the bed. "Casey," she gasped.

She pulled up and smiled, sucking on three fingers before plunging them into her dripping core.

"Ah!"

Casey smiled. "Does it feel good, Liv?" she asked, thrusting her fingers in and out. "Do you like feeling my fingers inside you?"

All Olivia could do was moan, loving the feel of Casey inside of her. She cried out when her fingers curled.

"That's right, Olivia," Casey purred. "I want you to cum all over my fingers," she said, speeding up and holding Olivia's legs in the air and taking her fingers out. She separated her legs, letting Olivia watch as she sucked her own nectar off her fingers. "Mm-hmm, so good."

Olivia moaned heavily. "More," she moaned. "Again!"

Casey smiled, dipping her fingers into her again and bringing them out to suck them clean. She grinned wider, seeing Olivia's breath speed up. "Would you like it if I—"

Casey spread Olivia's legs and lapped at the sopping wetness, moaning at the warmth and taste. She could feel Olivia shaking badly as she continued to feast the finest of delicacies.

Olivia moaned, loving the feel of Casey's tongue inside. She gripped the bed sheets. "Ca-Ca-Casey! Oh! F-Fuck!" she screamed, feeling her nectar gush out into Casey's mouth.

Casey smiled, continuing to lick up the excess, then she sat up and crawled over to Olivia who was coming off of an incredible high.

She relaxed, wrapping her arms around Casey as her breathing slowed. "Casey?" she said as Casey laid beside her and pulled the blankets over their exposed, sweat-slicked forms.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Casey smiled. "I love you too."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**That70sShowLova**

Review thanks to: starie78

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
